The Hero's Symbol Saga
21. New Recruits Plot: Shortly after dealing a huge impact on Dr. Nefarious, Ratchet has blamed himself for the split-second decision that caused a separation from the blast. Sasha believes that even it's a giant risk fighting against the Crime Syndicate, they might get a chance to see them again. For now, the team heads for Greece to take a break from defeating Dr. Nefarious. There, they met Zack, a warrior who holds a connection to Terra, and Hercules, an Olympian who trains to becomes a true hero. While training with the two recruits, Hades has made a deal with Maleficent. She promise the release of her husband, Jafar, in exchange for a sample of Ratchet's DNA. Little do they know, Hades has other plans... 22. Dimensions Plot: Ratchet and the gang are reunited with the Justice League, as they find Lex Luthor, in another dimension. Clank believes that traveling into separate dimensions is too dangerous. Not taken the words lightly, especially Resse and his cousin, they will learn the differences between dimensions and stop a evil gang from destroying the center of all worlds... *Co-Director: Reese1567 23. Rise of the Muppets Plot: Before Ratchet and the team can find the third member of the Crime Syndicate, they decided to meet Kermit the Frog. There, he was convinced, by a Hollywood constructor, to go to Hollywood and make millions of people happy. With that fact in mind, Kermit asks Ratchet and the team to go with him. Along the way, they will meet other characters, including Fossie Bear, Gonzo and Miss Piggy. Little do they know, a new enemy will do, whenever it takes, to take control of Hollywood... 24. Greatest Secrets Plot: A real challenge will be tested upon Ratchet and the gang, as they have to rescue DJ's dad from ACME HQ. They will have to team-up with Kiva, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Timmy Turner for this mission. But, one of Timmy's enemies has a plan to show the entire world Timmy's greatest secret... 25. Hired By Monsters? Plot: The team heads for Monsters, Inc., where monsters scares kids in their closets. There, they met Sally and Mike, two monsters who are the roll. Until, a small girl appeared inside the monster world. Now, Ratchet and the team will find a way to get the kid back to her room. Little do they know, Bane has return from the ruins of one of the ACME factories and has made a bargian with a familiar enemy... 26. Mickey's Core of Imagination Plot: Vanitas has invaded Mickey's thoughts and dreams. If he wins, he can eavesdrop on whatever Ratchet can say and think. With no time to lose, Angela suggests that they should shrink down to a size of a cell, escort Mickey (his past self) to the core of imagination and stop Vanitas before it's too late... 27. Clues: Part 1 Plot: Thanks to Mickey, he knows 3 important clues on where to find Future Joker. The first clue is somewhere in Kuzko's Empire. The team learned that the leader in this place turns into a llama. Ysma believes that when the heroes are destroyed, she will live here to continue her deadly plans of destruction. Now, Ratchet and the gang teams-up with Pacha and Kuzko and tried to change the leader back to normal. However, Yzma summons Penguin, Grounder and Coconuts and they will stop at nothing to destroy the heroes once and for all... 28. Clues: Part 2 Plot: The second clue is somewhere in the Alaskan territory. Rumor is, this place has a connection to the lights that touch the planet. Now, the team joins Kenai and Kota as they are headed for those lights. Not only that they will faced a familiar threat and a new frosty enemy, but a very small connection to Ratchet's past... 29. Clues: Part 3 Plot: The third and final clue is somewhere in the land of Ferngully. There, the team came across Cheetara's friends: Crysta, a fairy who wants to know more about the outside world, and Batty, a bat who just got freed from a biology lab. Crysta managed to save a human named Zak, by shrinking him down to her size. As Zak is learning more of Ferngully, The Shadow Man, Joker and Harley Quinn has been released Hexxus from his prison! Now, Ratchet and the gang will joined forces with Crysta, Zak and Batty and find the final clue to Future Joker... 30. The Chosen Three Prologue: A group of animals named Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rye looks over a kid named Max, who filled his mind with imagination, because he could released a power beyond his control. Plot: Ratchet and the gang, who solved all the clues from the previous journeys, arrived inside Planet Droole. There, they met Benny and his team, Max, Sharkboy and Lavagirl. Shortly, they will came across some extremely dangerous villains including Jafar, Maleficent and Vanitas. If they survived long enough, they will come face to face with Future Joker...